lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
The Terror Week
The Terror Week is a sci-fi horror mystery TV show premiering September 14th. Plot In San Diego, People go mysteriously missing, Inspector Alex Johnson goes off to find out why they are disappearing. Three friends: Alvin, Jonathan, And Sammy join Alex after their friends: Marty and Alan, go missing. A mysterious boy named Arondo knows about the disappearances, and of course like every story, They will defeat the bad guys and stop "Terror Week" from happening Actors * VesperalLight as Alan, One of the two lost boys who gains telekinetic powers in the end of the season * RealGameTime as Alvin, A kid who always likes adventures and can sometimes be arrogant * The-Cipher-King-2002 as Jonathan, The youngest kid of the club who likes comics * MilesRS677 as Sammy, the cheeseburger loving oldest one of the club * Trigger Happy the Gremlin as Marty, the second oldest one of the club who doesn't get found until the end of Season 1 * PixelFox666 as Rex, A used-to-be bully who got knocked unconcious, causing him to become good Episodes * Chapter 1: Disappearance (Season 1) * Chapter 2: Infecting the Future (Season 1) * Chapter 3: Rise of The Sidious (Season 1) * Chapter 4: The Controlled Beings (Season 1) * Chapter 5: Lost (Season 1) * Chapter 6: Everybody loves a Friday (Season 1) * Chapter 7: The Horrifying Truth (Season 1) End of Season 1 Season 2 * Rise of the Spacemen * Horroboy's Vengeance * The Puppet * The Curse from the Narzo * RO's Return * McRider * The Final Trip End of Season 2 Parents Guide 'Sex & Nudity' * An alien is shown with a bikini (Alex tells the boys to look away) * Hillary and Aaron kiss briefly * A couple of sex jokes are made 'Violence & Gore' * Alvin kicks Horroboy (Blood is seen on the nose) * The Sidious madly makes Officers' arms bleed * Horroboy kills people in very painful ways (Snapping necks, Stabbing faces, etc.) * Aaron cuts off his own arm to prevent him from turning into a Mallu (Lots of blood is shown, And Aaron's arm regrows) * Alan whacks some bullies with his baseball bat(Blood is shown) * Arondo losing his robot parts may seem violent * Alvin and Ron get in a fist fight 'Profanity' * Mcf*ckhole was used once, Many uses of sh*t and b*tch is used, Alvin sticks up the finger to Ron, Hells and Damns are used God is used lots of times 'Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking' * Teenagers are seen drinking in the hallway (Alan rushes in and stops them) * Alex smokes a lot 'Frightening/Intense Scenes' * In the end of the final Season 1 episode, Alan levitates a toilet by accident and his eyes glow a bit red * The Sidious and Horroboy may seem frightening * RO-CB may have a spooky voice * This series can be very scary sometimes Suggested Ratings: * MPAA: PG-13 * Dutch rating: 9 * ESRB rating: E10+ * PEGI rating: 12 Trivia * Rated TV-14 for scary things, mild language, and violence * This is the second LMMCU show to be rated TV-14. The first is Metaworld. Category:TV shows Category:TV-14 Category:Indefinite Hiatus Category:Delayed Category:Inactive Pages Category:September Category:2016 Category:The Terror Week Category:Cancelled Category:Scary Category:MilesRS677 Category:Teen TV